pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Secret of the Petals
Plants vs. Zombies: Secret of the Petals is the upcoming installment in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. The player must embark on an adventure throughout a fantasy land called Zanthros to retrieve ten magical petals before Dr. Zomboss and his magical fantasy zombies get them first. As if they get them before you do, zombies will rule the land and Dr. Zomboss will get godlike powers. Note: This page is still under construction and content will change over time. Almanac For the Suburban Almanac in Plants vs. Zombies: Secret of the Petals, see here. Achievements For the Achievements in Plants vs. Zombies: Secret of the Petals, see here. Storyline After defeating zombies through space and time, Crazy Dave hears a strange noise, following it into a dark cave. He sees light shine through the top of the cave, shining on one single flower. The flower is purple and glowing bright, with a blue tint to it as well. Surrounding it are dead plants, but suddenly, one of the ten petals glow, giving life to all the surrounding plants. Crazy Dave, bewildered, takes the flower and places it into a flower pot before heading back home. The day goes by as normal, and after Crazy Dave goes to sleep, the flower is missing! He notices Dr. Zomboss holding the magical flower on his lawn. Crazy Dave fights Dr. Zomboss, but during the fight the petals fall off and land inside of a map Dr. Zomboss had in his lab coat. Dr. Zomboss quickly jumps into the map, followed by Crazy Dave, , the plants, and the zombies (from a nearby Zombot Ship). The petals scatter across the map as it starts a race of who will get the petals first. More is to be added soon. Please expand this article if necessary. Adventure Mode General *Plant Food returns along with Petal Powers. (Petal Powers activated when you obtain 1 or more petals) *Plants are now categorized by elements. *Premium plants make a return. Some premium plants might be obtainable without payment. World Layout *You select areas in the Map of Zanthros, this is also where you can go to the main menu. *Some areas are unlocked by payment or finding certain secrets. **The only current world that requires the above is Poisoned River (Poison). *The necessary worlds include: **Spiritual Forest (Earth) **Scorched Lavalands (Fire) **Ruins of the Lost Sea (Water) **Magic Skies (Air) **Heavenly Plains (Light) **Hellish Undergrounds (Dark) **Mythical Gardens (Magic) **Castle Dungeon (Dungeon) Level Layouts *There are 36 levels in each world, including 2 Gargantuar levels and 1 Dr. Zomboss level. *Approximately half the levels have a set challenge/goal to them. *Layout is a mix of old PvZ2 and new PvZ2. Minigames/Brain Busters For the Minigames and Brain Busters in Plants vs. Zombies Secret of the Petals, see here. Areas TBA Plants For the Plants in Plants vs. Zombies Secret of the Petals, see here. Zombies For the Zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Secret of the Petals, see here. Gallery TBA Category:Fanon Games Category:PuffyMuffins' Fanon Games Category:Owned by PuffyMuffins Category:Created by PuffyMuffins Category:Created by Muffintop Productions Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Secret of the Petals